This invention relates generally to repair and manufacturing processes and more particularly to a system and method of using the Internet to optimize such processes.
In today""s global economy, many businesses operate with numerous facilities located around the world. Quite often, similar processes, such as manufacturing and repair processes, are performed at the business""s various facilities. Many of these operations are technically complex, and the end result is that process variation exists between the facilities and sub-optimal use of available manufacturing and repair technology occurs.
One exemplary industry where this can happen is aircraft engine repair. During operation of a gas turbine aircraft engine, many components of the engine are exposed to a high temperature, corrosive gas stream that limits the effective service life of these components. These components can become cracked, corroded, and otherwise damaged such that they must be either repaired or replaced to maintain safe, efficient engine operation. Because they are relatively expensive, it is generally more desirable to repair such components whenever possible. Typically, aircraft operators such as airlines periodically send engine components to a repair shop for maintenance. It is not uncommon for an engine service business to have repair facilities located throughout the world. In this case, it is desirable for the business to be able provide its customers with the same level of high quality service at each facility. However, as mentioned above, it is possible that process variation can develop between the various facilities given their distant locations. Such process variations can be combatted through written communications, such as manuals, and cross-site employee training. However, it is difficult to promptly produce updated manuals and to assure that each facility is using the most recent version. Employee training efforts are time consuming and costly, particularly when dealing with groups of employees located throughout the world.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to easily and quickly obtain standardized processes across all locations while assuring optimal use of available manufacturing and repair technology.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention which provides a process optimization system and method of using a computer network, particularly the Internet, to standardize a process performed at a number of geographically separated locations while assuring optimal use of available process technology. The system includes at least one central server computer system and at least one client-user computer station at each location. Data relating to the process is inputted into the server computer system using any one of the client-user computer stations. The server computer system then uses the data to determine an optimal approach to the process and displays the optimal approach on the client-user computer station used to input the data.
The present invention and its advantages over the prior art will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.